patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: Blast from the Past
“Let’s see, we can either go to the Medieval Times, or how about the Elizabethan Era London? Ooh, let’s go to the future, shall we?” Dan said as he looked over at his fellow companion. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to the future—I wonder what has since changed—oh, what am I saying? It always changes! I don’t remember a time when it’s been the same—well; I can’t say I don’t, because I was once in a time locked future and nothing changed. I still wonder how I managed to get out… You know, Halley, it’s been a while since we went anywhere together. So today will be your choice. Name the date and time and we’ll go.” “How about when you got your powers? I really wanna see how you got them.” Halley said. She was the very first person to see Dan go through time, and the very first person to travel with him. He stopped taking her after going back to the Time of Genghis Kahn; they both nearly got their heads chopped off. “My dear, I don’t want to create a paradox and run the risk of destroying the future as we know it. It would be better if I just told you than to run the chances of making previously said paradox. How about it: want me to retell the tale of my journeys?” He asked, and she nodded. “It all started when I was born, literally. I was born to an Asian family and had a loving mother and father. I didn’t know them for long as I was kidnapped and sold on the black-market as a future slave. The parents I grew up bought me with the intension of raising me, not making me a slave. They then later told me when I was about nine or so about my parents, seeing as though they were white and I was Asian. I felt like I was betrayed in a way. The people I called Mom and Dad weren’t them; instead, my real parents are out there. In fact, they are said to be living here in Gillin. I labored to the extreme the summer of my eleventh birthday. I was trying to raise enough money to buy a plane ticket to fly here to find my parents. I raised everything I needed to buy a ticket and a house here, so I set out to start my true Asian-American life in the shabby apartment I had. It was hard, and I have to admit: I did push a man or two down to reach my status today. I climbed the ladder at my workplace and easily became the CEO. I was earning a nice salary with a few extra bonuses to boot. With the salary and bonuses, I managed to buy a beautiful one story house. That’s when I met my neighbor. He was a doctor, but a doctor of what? I have no idea. His name was Doctor Benedict Freeman, and he gave me the powers I have today. I believe it was a gloomy Tuesday when I was in the backyard of my house eating my favorite sugary treats: “Jelly Babies”. Little did I know, he put up an electrical fence inches from my gate; so when I went to go through the gate, I was electrocuted and passed out. When I came to, I was in the Roman Ages and saw Caesar before me. I was astounded and found myself being able to go through time by my own will. The only thing was.. I couldn’t think back to any of the memories that I had or fear the risk of creating a paradox. You know how it is, don’t you?” He finished and looked up at her. She softly shook her head and smiled back. “Good, now, how about we go get some ice cream?” Dan asked and she nodded. “I have another tale that you will just simply love. I went to the future to see about how our school will be advancing, but when I got there, it turned out that the school had gone to the dogs. I don’t know how or why but I fear that I may be the reason behind it. I fear the worst: you may have been injured. Knowing the future, I will hopefully be able to protect you, need may be.” He looked at the ground as they reached the ice cream parlor. “Welcome! What flavor will ya’ll like this fine evenin’?” The girl behind the counter asked with a smile. “We got Mint, Vanilla, Chocolate, and my favorite: Rocky Road.” Dan replied: “Oh, I’d enjoy a nice Vanilla cone, and what about you?” “Mint, please.” Halley said softly. The girl behind the counter nodded and pulled out the scooper. “Would you like some free advice with these cones? Here, have it just in case. ‘Treasure those you love the most, for fear will come the menacing ghost.’ Hehe, have a nice evening!” The girl said with an odd smile. She handed the cones to them slowly and Dan received a chill down his spine. The message was eerily identical to the one he received on the night of the black moon. “Let’s go, Lee, I wanna go home. She’s freaking me out.” Halley said. Her voice grew softer and Dan could tell she was beginning to get scared. “Don’t be afraid, my dear child, you’re letting your imagination run wild.” The girl responded and tilted her head. Another chill was sent down his spine and he grabbed his companion’s hand and ran. Behind him, he could hear the manager yell at the girl; he called her “Coraline Andre.” That’s when he remembered where he heard the message from.